1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to optical receiver/transmitter systems and more specifically to those systems which employ a common optical aperture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Target designation systems that are commonly found in military type aircraft, often employ dual aperture optical systems. In such systems, a beam is transmitted towards the target via one optical system and a receiving telescope is parallelly aligned therewith to define a second optical system.
In commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,769 a dual optical system is shown, whereby an infrared detector employs an optical telescope aligned with a parallely directed laser beam. Of course, such systems require sophisticated boresighting apparatus in order to insure that the telescope and laser beam axes converge at the same point on a target.